


i'd say i'm sorry (but it doesn't change a thing)

by whimsicality



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Character Study-ish, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poor Life Choices, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette's ill advised affair with the Wentworths goes very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd say i'm sorry (but it doesn't change a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently watching Nashville on Hulu and was inspired to write this while watching the Polo Match episode, before I actually knew Olivia was also going to hit on Juliette. (I'd like to chalk that up to my plot predicting skills, but honestly I think I just got lucky.)

She thought seeing her one-time paramour at Belle Meade, and then spending the afternoon palling around with his wife, was going to be the most unexpected twist in what was probably her most ill-advised affair to date.

She was wrong.

The Wentworths have so many more surprises in store, not least of which is the look in Olivia's eyes when she undoes Juliette's dress with a deft flick of her fingers and a knowing smile that makes Juliette a little weak in the knees.

Olivia goes down on her so much more effectively than that wannabe assistant, and somewhere between her second and third orgasm she wonders if this is something Charlie and Olivia _do_. Pick someone and seduce them into _their_ beds. Is it always Charlie first, or does it depend on the gender of the seductee? Is she ever going to be in a bed with both of them?

(Is she ever going to say no when one of them beckons?)

She hates these kind of people. Always has. The ones so rich that money doesn't even mean anything. So rich that her entire career could be bought and sold in the space of the afternoon.

It's hard to remember that when she's enjoying Charlie's talented fingers, or his wife's even more talented mouth.

She doesn't even know what the paps would make of this if they ever found out. Would the affair be more shocking, or the fact that she's fucking the wife and the husband? Not that the Wentworth's couldn't afford to buy the press off, but contemplating the destruction of the life she's built due to something she could never even have predicted helps pass the time when she isn't actually in the middle of one of her bad choices.

She discovers the answer to one question when Charles pulls her into their mansion (and honestly that's not even the right word, palace comes closer) with his typical presumptive handsiness and Olivia is waiting on the other side, wearing a black negligee and holding a glass of champagne she immediately hands to Juliette.

These people are dangerous, she thinks not for the first time, but doesn't protest when they undress her with a synchronicity that is both arousing and terrifying.

There are porns about this, she knows because she's seen them, looking them up out of morbid curiosity when this whole thing first started and then went sideways fast. But they were all wrong, missing the dark light in Olivia's eyes when she bites Juliette's inner thighs, and the boyish innocence Charlie somehow never loses even when he's whispering filthy things in her ear as he watches his wife fuck her.

This is all going to end. With spectacular awfulness, this she knows from experience.

She also knows from experience that she's going to keep doing it anyways.

She's never been capable of resisting her own bad decisions.


End file.
